<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam Driver XVII (Deadline 2016) {art} by altocello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133040">Adam Driver XVII (Deadline 2016) {art}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello'>altocello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Painting, Eyes, Fanart, Gen, Portraits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk about a piercing gaze, she says, weakly, from the floor. This one is straight up eye porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam Driver XVII (Deadline 2016) {art}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear <a href="https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles">@AdamDriverFiles</a> put this one up as a lure for me, but that's probably not true. Whether or not that's what they meant, it worked, and here we are.</p><p>We can thank Mark Mann for taking the astonishing photo I used as a reference, which was published in Deadline in 2016. I think he took the photo at Cannes (which happens in May), but my digging showed the photo published in Nov 2016.</p><p>Also on <a href="https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/612510915481550848/adam-driver-xvii-talk-about-a-piercing-gaze-she">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xvii.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the record, having this man staring into your soul while you're drawing his face is seriously distracting. And it amuses me to no end that I've been in this fandom for all of maybe 2 months &amp; folks already know what's going to catch my eye. I love it.</p><p>I just realized this is my 17th portrait of this man in a month. If you'd told me on 13 Feb that I'd follow that first portrait with sixteen more in twenty-nine days I'd have laughed in disbelief. </p><p>If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.</p><p>Say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/altocello">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>